espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brittany
Overview Brittany, known also as Great Brittany, officially the Empire of Great Brittany, the Breton/Briton Empire or the Great British Empire (after the annexation of the United Kingdom), is a sovereign state located in Europe, bordered with Ireland, France and Germany. It has a population of 123,274,000 million people domestically, and a population of 240,208,072 million people globally. Brittany, as a sovereign state, functions much like a monarchy, with it's constitutional capital in Rennes, which is the country's largest cultural and second-largest commercial center, and it's governmental capital in London, which is the second-largest cultural and premier commercial center in the country. History The Kingdom of Brittany was established in 1489 shortly after the Breton Revolution (resulting in the Treaty of Rennes, which established Brittany as it's own nation), when a descendant of Charles VII of France was chosen as the first monarch. After roughly one-hundred years of a monarchy, the populace of Brittany grew discontent and initiated a revolution, which saw the fall of the royal family of Brittany. In the revolution's aftermath, a republic was established. The first Breton president to be elected was Alexander Loundal. The populace overthrew the First Republic after 101 years, instead favouring a return to a traditional monarchy. Maurice Leopold Beaumont the 1st, a French-Belgian prince, was chosen as king of the new monarchy. The 2nd Monarchy would go on to exist until 1948, although the king would largely function as a puppet during the reign of Brittany's fascist regime. World War Two Similarly to the Kingdom of Hungary, the Kingdom of Brittany was strong-armed into joining the axis prior to the invasion of Poland. Shortly after Nazi Germany invaded and occupied the Kingdom of Belgium and the Kingdom of the Netherlands, German Army Group B and the 18th Army staged a large scale invasion of France on the Franco-Breton border together with most of the Kingdom's army as part of Fall Gelb. The Kingdom of Brittany actively participated in the war after France's capitulation, seeing action in the Soviet Union and later during the Italy campaign. The German SS also created a volunteer Briton Waffen-SS division that fought in the Soviet Union. The Kingdom of Brittany capitulated on the 31st of August, shortly after the Liberation of France, with the bulk of the Allied forces pushing through their land to liberate Belgium. After the collapse of the German Reich, Brittany was divided into two occupational zones, occupied by France and Belgium respectively. Brittany's monarchy was abolished by the Allies in 1948, with a newly founded Republic taking it's place instead. The newly formed Republic had to cede much of it's territory to France and Belgium, alongside having to strip their military after a severe list of new restrictions was imposed on their armed forces. the Republic of Brittany stood on the losing side of World War II, and it was now severely weakened after their territorial losses and now bare-bones military. Global Espionage Wars Central Pact The Republic of Brittany announced it's membership of the Central Pact in February of 2016 following a meeting with Tchvonian and other Central Pact representatives. Panamanian War The Republic of Brittany saw limited involvement in the Panamanian War, providing logistic support and a small amount of air support. After the conclusion of the war, the government sent construction workers and equipment to rebuild destroyed infrastructure in Boliverian-occupied Panama. New Hansa Conflict Brittany's air force was deployed to support Central Pact forces in their fight against the Global Corporate Military Union. After the GCMU's dissolvement, Breton support returned home. Downfall of the Central Pact After a long period of decay, and Brittany's numerous attempts to keep it alive, the British government accepted the Central Pact's fate. The sudden withdrawal of the Tchvonian's People Republic of Tchvonia, the long period of silence from the Republic of New Hansa and the Firebrand Confederation and finally the strained relation between most of the members, resulted in the eventual downfall of the Central Pact. Brittany, as the last standing member, announced it's dissolution in January of 2018. Benelux War War was declared on the Netherlands, Belgium and Luxembourg shortly after Breton and Coalition troops crossed the Breton-Belgian/Luxembourgish border during the early morning on the 25th of October, 2017. Luxembourg was quick to capitulate; most of the Luxembourgish land was under occupation by the 19th of November. The government of Luxembourg capitulated on the 1st of December, 2017. The Belgian government capitulated to the invaders on the 27th of February. Fighting in Belgium ceased shortly after midnight on the 28th, as the last Belgian stronghold, Brussels, finally caved under the invading armies. The Dutch government capitulated on the 12th of March, with the Dutch Antilles capitulating shortly afterwards. The capitulation of the Netherlands marked an end to the Benelux War after nearly six months of fighting. The Dutch Antilles were reformed into the Breton Antilles, while Belgium's territory was divided as Flanders and the Netherlands became one to form the State of Dietsland, a historically proposed but never furfilled Dutch-speaking state. Wallonia and Luxembourg were integrated into the existing state of Francia. Both Francia and Dietsland were reformed into Kingdoms after Brittany's change of government while the Breton Antilles were integrated into the larger Insular Areas of Great Brittany. War with the United Kingdom and proclamation of the Great British Empire Brittany declared war on the United Kingdom on the 22th of September, 2018. The English government capitulated to the Republic of Brittany on the 1st December, 2018. The governments of Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland voted to unite under the Breton/Briton Union Jack on the 2nd of January, 2019, marking an end to the hostilities. The Breton/Briton Union Jack was adopted as the new nation's flag, and shortly afterwards, the Republic was abolished in favour of a monarchy. The now Kingdom of Brittany declared the nation a successor to the British Empire shortly afterwards; the Great British Empire. Modern Times Brittany, as an absolute empire, despite it's name, offers significant freedom to it's populace, with the population enjoying freedom that is relatively on-par with what a democracy offers. The nation and it's government does show a disdain towards Communism regimes, which has prompted various campaigns to "liberate" countries from a Communist government. Brittany is a big exporter of petroleum and minerals. Brittany is also one of the largest exporters of food and agricultural products on the planet. Breton Overseas Territories After the conclusion of the Benelux War, the Dutch Antilles were integrated into the-then Republic of Brittany as the Breton Antilles. After the conclusion of the Anglo-Breton war, both the Breton Antilles and the then British Overseas Territories were reintegrated as the Insular Areas of Great Brittany; they are under the jurisdiction and sovereignty of the Brittany. Brittany retains responsibility for defence and foreign relations. Military of Great Brittany The Armed Forces of Great Brittany, the Breton Armed Forces, or simply the BAF are the military forces of Great Brittany. While consisting of only three main branches, many of the other major branches, such as the Marine Corps, fall under command of one of the aforementioned main branches. Command Agencies, such as the Special Operations Command, despite being military institutions, fall under the Ministry of Defence. Royal Army The Royal Army is the land warfare service branch of the Breton Armed Forces. Formed in 1487 as a citizen militia during the Breton Revolution, the Breton Army is the oldest and most senior branch of the Breton Armed Forces, spanning centuries of conflict and war. During the mid-to-late 1800s, Brittany's army saw an extensive overhaul and refit with the assistance and guidance of Prussian advisors. As a result, the Royal Army had an unseen amount of cooperation with the Prussian Army during the Franco-Prussian War. During the 2nd Republic, Prussian military traditions were suppressed by the NATO-friendly government, in an attempt to have the country distanced from Germany and the events of World War II. The Prussian traditions are however common and widely-used by the army today, with the resurgence of a Breton monarchy. Royal Air Force The Royal Air Force or RAF is the aerial and space warfare service branch of the Breton Armed Forces. Originally formed by a group of Breton officers during the onslaught of World War 1, the Royal Air Force was officially integrated into the Breton Armed Forces on the 1st of June, 1923. Royal Navy The Royal Navy is the naval warfare service branch of the Breton Armed Forces. The Breton Navy was created on the 20th of May, 1487, after the christening of it's first vessel, the sailing carrack BNS Freedom. The Royal Marines, a sub-branch of the Royal Navy, is a sub-branch of the Breton Armed Forces responsible for conducting expeditionary and amphibious operations with the Royal Navy as well as the Royal Army and Royal Air Force. The Royal Marines were created on the 10th of January, 1779. Faction relations Tchvonian's People Republic of Tchvonia' '- Positive+ Tchvonia and Brittany re-established diplomatic relations during 2018, perhaps surpassing the previous high point of their relations as of 2019. The TPROT became a founding member of the IPA on the 1st of September, 2019, after the conclusion of the Vietnam campaign, in which they fought alongside Brittany and it's allies. The Commonwealth of Asana' '- Positive The Asanan Commonwealth has remained a loyal subject of the Empire and has supported their overlords loyally. Grand Duchy of Samogitia' '- Positive The Grand Duchy of Samogitia and Brittany maintain a healthy trading and economical relationship. Samogitia became a founding member of the IPA on the 1st of September, 2019, after the conclusion of the Vietnam campaign, in which they fought alongside Brittany and it's allies. Republic of New Hansa - Positive The Republic of New Hansa re-established contact after the Firebrand Confederation's resurgence. Likewise to Firebrand, a Joint Air Force base has been built in both Brittany and New Hansa. Alongside this, they have also supported the British war effort greatly. New Hansa became a member of the IPA on the on the 20th of Octobor, 2019. Free Empire of Karaq - Neutral During the days of Brittany's Republic, relations between the two nations reached a boiling point- luckily, before any harm could be done, Brittany abolished the Republic in favour of a monarchy, which, unlike the Republic, remains neutral to Karaq, perhaps even leaning towards positive, as the two Empires share quite a lot of ideals. According to various outlets, Breton representatives have been spotted in Karaq for unknown reasons. Islamic Caliphate of Syria - Very Negative The Islamic Caliphate of Syria has not been recognised by the Empire as a sovereign state; It is merely viewed as a facade of the Anointed Warriors of Allah, a terrorist organisation and sworn enemy of the Empire. Historical Flags of Brittany kingdom of brittany.png|Flag of the Kingdom of Brittany (1489-1591) brittanyalt.png|Flag of the Republic of Brittany (1591-1692) Brittanyww2.png|Flag of the Kingdom of Brittany (1692-1939) Brittanyww2fascist.png|Flag of Fascist Brittany (1939-1944) Republic of Brittany v2.png|Flag of the Republic of Brittany (1948-2018) Gallery Herrera Military.jpg|Ground soldiers of Great Brittany Herrera SOG.jpg|Breton Special Operations Group Operatives Herrera WW2.jpg|Standard WW2 Breton Fireteam Category:Factions Category:Active Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:V6 Factions Category:V7 Factions Category:V8 Factions Category:V9 Factions Category:Central Pact Category:Brittany Category:Le Pacte international d'Amiens Category:Nation Factions Category:International Pact of Amiens